please let me be!
by co-la-la
Summary: bella is taken as edwards pleasure slave can she live with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first so please review:**

I don't remember how I got here. Or why I'm here. I opened my eyes slowly not really wanting to know what was waiting for me.

"Ah, so you've decided to wake"

I shut my eyes tight. A cold hand cupped my chin as if I was being inspected.

"come on don't be shy" the voice cooed" I won't hurt you"

I opened my eyes and saw a figure his eyes were a black like color that I'd never seen before.

I looked from side to side I was in a cage the only way out was blocked by him.

"Let me go please, I have money."I begged he chuckled darkly. He dragged me out by my arm.

"I don't want your money, and you will not leave here ever" he said

He laid me down on a cold table it was then I realized that I was naked. I emmidatly tried to cover up. He chuckled again and took my arm off my breasts and tied it down to the corner of the table. He did the same with the other and then with my ankles.

"she's ready" he calleds

As soon as he'd said that two men came in plastic gloves.

The one on the right opened my mouth and shoved a cloth in it. I struggled but it was no use so I lay there as silent tears trickled down my cheeks. The man on the left went and fetched a bucket and two sponges he handed one sponge to the other and they started washing me.

When they had finished with that he asked a question to the man who had gotten me out the cage.

"Do you know anything about her, Edward?"

No Edward replied

The man nodded and looked in between my legs he brought a stick out of nowhere and prodded me with it.

"She's virgin" he announced

Where was the other man? I looked around, I saw him he had a needle. He approached me and stuck it in my arm.

The other man came up to me with a metal pole with a red hot design on it. He was going to brand me!

"On the right side of her right breast"

I screamed into my gag as he pushed it on my skin. It hurt so much! Edward stroked the tears off my face as they did it.

They put a bandage on it and then rapped me in a blanket. My brand mark stung like a thousand bees all stinging the same spot at the same time.

Edward untied me, I didn't bother moving, I felt like crawling into a hole and dying. He picked me up gently and one of the other men handed Edward a bag with boxes in it.

He kissed me on my fore head and sped down a corridor and pushed open a door.

Inside was a king sized bed and a cage. The bed spread was a golden color and the wall paper matched. He laid me on his bed and unrapped the blanket he looked in the bag and pulled out a box he opened it and handed me some food I shook my head and he nodded. He lifted my head and supported me like a baby. More tears flowed down my cheeks. He took the spoon and opened the yogurt. He fed me and then threw the empty pot in the bin. He took another box out the bag and opened it. He puuled out some thing that looked like a huge rubber bullet. He parted my legs and I shut them.

"Bella, be good or else." He said in a stern voice. He tried parting my legs again and I didn't fight him. I just felt weak and tired. He started pushing the rubber thing into my center.

I gasped as it went in it hurt almost as much as the branding.

"shh." He whispered in my ear as he pushed it in further when I couldn't see it any more


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. He was there.

"You shouldn't be over those seditives for another hour!"

"What seditives?"I asked confused

"The ones we injected into you last night. So the branding wouldn't hurt too much." He explained.

I still remember it hurting, A LOT!

"Where am I? Where are my parents?" I asked as the thought suddenly struck me.

"They no longer exist! And I am Master. After every sentence you will call me by my name!" He growled. I remember them though my mother in the garden and my father driving home from work.

"But they do master. It was my father's job interview and I had school an-"

"Nooo! They aren't there anymore and you will forget them or be punished!"

"But they do!"

"Enough you have made your choice!"He said as he climbed onto me. "I'm going to take your virginity away do you hear!" He pulled back the cover to reveal my naked form. He ripped out the rubber bullet as he pulled off his pants. Tears came down my cheeks but he didn't care. He pulled me up against him. He had unnatural speed as he ripped his shirt off and his boxers. His "thing" was huge. It scared me. He pushed me harder against him tighting his hand on my brand. I squirmed for it hurt so much! He pushed me on the bed.

"No, please leave me alone!" I cried. He just shoved his shirt in my mouth as a gag. He parted my legs and held them in place. I knew what was coming next so I shut my eyes and screamed into my gag. He pushed past my opening. I heard a rip as he did it again. "

"It hurts!"I cried spitting my gag out as he tore me even deeper.

"This will teach you to be a good pet!"He grunted as thrust into me again.

Red stuff started leaking out of me and then I realized it was my blood. This caught his attention he stopped thrusting and lowered his head lifting my knees onto his shoulders. he started sucking up the blood as the world became more blurred as I fainted.

EDWARD POV

Fuck she'd fainted I struggled with myself and eventually stopped sucking up her blood.

She was pale like snow. I need to get to the vet. I lifted her off of me and rapped her in a sheet. I'd only thrust into her twice for god's sake! I picked her up bridal style and ran to the vets.

"Help me!" I cried as Carlisle, one of the guys who'd examined her, came rushing out. "It's Bella! I was punishing her and she bleed and I think I drank too much blood."

"I see, lie her down and I'll take a look."I lay her on the examination table. Carlisle pulled back the sheet and looked in between her legs. He poked her. I growled for she was my pet and he was touching her.

"Geez. Let me at least look!" I loosened my grip on her arm leaving welts where I'd held her.

"She's so swollen! I need to check her pulse. She wasn't ready to be fucked Edward." Emmet said as he put his hand against her neck.

"She's mine and I'll do what I want with her!"

"She wasn't ready yours or not." I caressed her cheek so cold and pale."We need to get some blood into her." He came back with his pet and stuck a drip cord into Bella and then connected his pet to it. I saw the blood run through the tube and into Bella. After five minutes her pulse got stronger I could hear it like a little bird. He removed his pet from the cord and sent her away. He connected the cord to a drip. "She must stay on this for one day."He instructed and handed me another for when the drip emptied. He took a cube of ice and jammed it into her swollen pussy.

My Bella looked so weak and fragile like this, well she always did, but now she was like a leaf so crushable. She was more special to me than any of my other pets, so beautiful and warm and soft. She moaned and twitched her finger. I was beside her in a second.

"Bella? Pet?"I said in her ear.

"She's unconscious Edward, she'll wake in three hours but she'll be ill for 3 days after that. Now put her to bed or in her cage it doesn't matter which and change the drip at 1 o'clock this evening."I nodded. "She won't eat anything for 1 day and no more punishing her! I can inject some thing that will help her forget her parents?"How did he know about that? I nodded again. He grabbed a syringe with something in it and dug it deep into Bella's arm. He removed the cube of ice and placed the dildo back into her. She grunted in pain. How could she still feel if she was out?

She moaned again. I kissed her on the lips. Carlisle removed the syringe. "You can go now but keep her warm she's so cold. The dildo stays in till tomorrow."I nodded and whisked her up into my arms. He handed me the sheet. I rapped her small form in it and ran off to my room.

I laid her in her cage and rapped my duvet over her sheet. I shut the cage door. I paced up and down thinking about her. She was different that was sure. I tried looking into her mind and nothing was there. I didn't really want to look into Carlisle thoughts for it was rude. She breathed deeply and rolled into the bars. I sighed and took her out the cage I laid her on my bed and lay beside her. She was so much to me already and was my little one my lamb. I laid by her all night until she woke.


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD POV

I watched her all night till she stirred at 12 o'clock. She muttered my name over and over. She opened her eyes and yawned then went back to sleep. Her chocolate color eyes were so beautiful they shined like stars. Her drip emptied at 1 so I changed it for her. I hung it from the top of the bed.

BELLA POV

I woke in artificial light. Edward was tracing patters on my stomach.

"Bella!" He greeted me as if we were old friends. "You're awake! Now where were you born?" He asked. I wasn't sure, I wasn't born here. It scared me I couldn't remember anything from where I'd come from! Or was I born here? I pondered.

"Edward what have you done?"

"I'm not Edward, I'm Master!"He growled.

"Master was I born here?" As I asked him he suddenly seemed to relax.

"Yes my little one you were born here. Your mother is dead and so is your father." I nodded taking this all in. So I was an orphan. I sat up and stretched. The cover fell off me; I quickly pulled it up again. I lay back down.

"No need to hide your beautiful body little lamb, what's yours is mine." He pulled back the cover and revealed my swollen center. Then last night all came back to me but I didn't know why he'd punished me. He lowered himself down level with my center. He looked and lifted a few folds. No one had ever touched me here. Well they had but I didn't really count last night."My pour Bella, why didn't you just behave they this wouldn't have happened."He said indicating to my privates. "You must be hungry?" He pulled a phone out of nowhere. Then I saw the empty phone stand.

"How did you do that, Master?"

"shhh."He said to me then spoke very low into the phone. I didn't catch what he said. He pressed the end call button. And the phone was back on the stand. He saw my confused expression.

"Just one of my many talents." He said as he winked at me. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."He called. Another man was there. He held a very scared looking female and beaker of some sort of orange soup. "Bring her here."He said as he stood up half naked. The girl was pushed forward. He took her arm firmly. "Hold her." He instructed indicating me. The man held my arms and smirked at my naked body. Edward growled. And the man quickly pulled the sheet up to my neck.

"She's mine!" Edward told him as if he was a child.

"Sorry sir."The other man warbled

Edward stroked the other girl's collar bone. "What's your name?"

"J-essi-ca."The girl stuttered

"Well goodbye jess!"He said as he bit into her. I heard the scream and shut my eyes. Her scream became weaker and weaker till there was no sound left. I opened my eyes hesitantly.

Edward was smiling at me. At his feet the girl was there still pale like the moon.

"You – you mo-nster!" I whispered

"Don't talk to me in that way!"He said sternly

"Murderer, you killed her!"

"Jasper would you mind going now?" Edward said looking at the man who had pinned me down.

"No sir."He said and he was by the door in a blur. All of these monsters had inhuman speed and drank blood. I suddenly realized they were vampires! The beaker was on the bed side table. I heard the door close. I shut my eyes not wanting to see him. I felt him pull back the cover and rub his hands were no one had ever touched me. I felt his lips at mine. I tried to pull away but he just put his hand behind my head and forced me to kiss him. He forced my lips apart and thrust his tongue in to my mouth exploring it. I tried to put my tongue as far back as it would go but he found it. He rubbed his tongue over it then pulled out of the kiss. I gasped for breath. He had the beaker in his hand. I refused to eat anything he gave me. I clenched my teeth together. He chuckled.

"Open, Bella, you need to eat."I shook my head stubbornly. "Very well." He squeezed my nose so that I had to open my mouth to breath. He jammed the beaker into it. I felt the liquid coming out of the bottle. I gagged and choked and swallowed. When I'd finished he praised me.

Then took of his pants and boxers. I knew what he wanted. He realized that I wasn't going to corporate so me pulled open my mouth and thrust his cock into it. "ahh, Bella your mouth is so soft and warm. It felt like a big worm was in my mouth. But not all of him was in me. He started to push his way down my throat. I choked as he started to thrust in and out. He wove his hands into my hair. I tried to bite down on it. That only made him groan more. "swallow, all of it pet."I felt his cock twitching inside of me. Then he released his sperm. I was horrible like concentrated seawater that stuck to your teeth. I swallowed all of it not wanting a replay of last night. I suddenly remembered who he was and that girl. He pulled himself out of my mouth.

"Good job pet." He saw my angry look."Yes I'm a vampire, and you are my pet. I am your master and you are mine and only mine." He wrapped his arms round me. I squirmed but he pinned me against him. "Now I need to change your dildo."Suddenly he was at the other side of the room with a box then he was beside me with the same box. I still couldn't get used to how fast he went. He opened it a nd there it was a bigger rubber bullet


End file.
